


Doctor Lightwood-Bane

by moni26



Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Roleplay, Top Magnus Bane, bingo fic, kind of kinky, silly husbands in love, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/pseuds/moni26
Summary: Magnus tilted his head in response to his patient's worries, trying to predict what this would be about. ''If you don't wish to tell me what it is, I can't be of service to you. Believe me Alexander, I don't judge my patients, and I try to stay objective about any matter.''Alec seemed slightly encouraged by that. Magnus watched him gather his courage and take a deep breath before he blurted. ''I can't get it up.''
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972129
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, SHBingo 20-21





	Doctor Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fic, filling the square: Doctor AU.
> 
> That's mostly just my attempt to write smut. It there are oddly structured sentences, don't mind them. I'm still learning. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> WARNING: Sexual content.

Long shifts at the hospital normally left Magnus needing to recharge his batteries and devote himself to indolence until he regains his full energy.

This time was different. His shift had ended sooner than he expected and he had a feeling his evening was about to get a lot more exciting.

He was looking at his last patient for the day, one that he hadn't predicted he would have, but was far from disappointed at the fact.

The dark-haired breathtakingly handsome man was standing in front of him in only a blue robe, big enough to cover most of his tights well, but Magnus knew he wore nothing underneath. Just the awareness of that was sending thrills of unadulterated interest all through Magnus's body.

Trying to keep those thoughts under control, at least for the moment, Magnus got a hold of himself quickly and sent his patient his most professional look, crossing his hands and sitting behind his desk. ''Alexander, what brings you to my office today?''

His patient lowered his head shyly, moving from foot to foot nerviously. During his pacing Magnus did his best not to allow his gaze to wander, or follow the way Alec's body shifted under that robe. ''I'm a little embarrassed to talk about it,'' Alec admitted, ''See, the issue is... kind of personal.''

''There is nothing to be embarrassed about,'' Magnus reassured him. ''And as your doctor it's  my duty  to make sure whatever you tell me doesn't leave this room. You trust me right? Besides, this is my job, you can freely share your concerns and I will help with whatever issue is bothering you.''

''I don't know,'' his patient proceeded, his tone soaked in uncertainty, a blush taking over his features soon after that. ''When I say it's personal, I mean- intimate.''

Magnus tilted his head in response to his patient's worries, trying to predict what this would be about. ''If you don't wish to tell me what it is, I can't be of service to you. Believe me Alexander, I don't judge my patients, and I try to stay objective about any matter.''

Alec seemed slightly encouraged by that. Magnus watched him gather his courage and take a deep breath before he blurted. ''I can't get it up.''

Magnus was caught off guard and barely managed not to crack up at this statement, reminding himself he was going to be professional.

_Come on Magnus, keep it together._

This was not exactly where he thought they were going. He also wasn't _that_ kind of doctor, but there was a first time for everything.

He cleared his throat, trying to keep his formal attitude in place, not let it waver. ''Alexander, I can assure you that this issue, although it may seem alarming if you haven't experienced it before, is completely normal and happens to all of us.''

His patient looked up hopefully. ''Really? It happens to you too?''

_Don't crack up Magnus, don't crack up. Keep up the facade, you got this._

''Let's just say nobody is immune to such thing. There is no reason to worry if it's not accompanied by other complains or symptoms.''

''And what do you suggest I do?'' Alexander asked, not appearing relieved, almost wringing his hands anxiously.

Magnus would have been more coherent if he wasn't constantly trying to resist the temptation in front of him, and instead attempting to focus. He was doing all he could not to let his gaze rake over the curves of Alec's body. 

He spoke a few more reassuring sentences, getting his patient to calm so they could discuss the problem in more detail. ''Why don't you describe me the situation you were in, before the issue happened?''

'' I was... I was with my husband,'' Alec started. ''We were in our bedroom.''

Magnus barely contained a smile. _My husband._ Was it his imagination or did that word sound warmer spoken by Alec. Oh, he was such a sap!

''Then I believe your husband has assured you there is nothing shameful about that and it could happen to perfectly healthy men.''

Alexander considered his words, his expression changing in thought. ''He did, but it made me wonder.''

''About?'' Magnus encouraged, thinking Alec will continue with the description he had started, anticipation singing and starting to cloud his mind no matter how much he avoided it.

''If it's not my fault...''

''Yes?''

''Then it's his. It's not me, it's my husband. He is the reason I can't get in the mood.''

Wait, what?

Magnus's mouth gaped open.

_How dare you Alexander?! How dare you!_

He didn't miss the glint in Alec's eyes when he concluded that, making Magnus _this_ close to abandoning the idea to stay in character. ''I'm sure none of you are to blame. Passing up fault can only deepen the problem instead of solving it.''

Alec humed pensively, continuing his reflections. ''But you advised me not to blame myself. And looking at it from that angle, I'm sure my husband could have done more to get me ready. I mean, he could have shown me more raw passion and dominance. He knows how much I love that.''

_You little devil! You are so in trouble._

Magnus bit the  inner side of his cheek to stop himself from  speaking the words aloud.

Alec was now watching his reactions closely, a brief twitch in his lips, challenging.

So it was that kind of game then? Who breaks first.

Magnus should have suspected it given how their last roleplaying went- the premise had been two spies working for different organisations, being forced to team up and left with no choice but to stay in a hotel room with only one bed. And at the end of that one Magnus had found himself with a handful of very amused Alexander in his lap, who claimed roleplaying was ridiculous and was laughing between kisses.

Remembering that, Magnus should have realised what was going on today, right after Alexander announced his issue. Or maybe right after Alexander had suggested they try roleplaying again. But Magnus had been too over his head to realise. After he had come home from the hospital early, coming home to Alexander proposing such an idea with a straight face had sounded too tempting to miss. Alec had said they could carry it out without bursting into laughter this time because it was an area Magnus was knowledgeable in, and should be convincing as. And Magnus had given his best to follow through. While Alec was mostly just... messing with him.

He was pushing Magnus's buttons on purpose. His goal was not to take it seriously, but to make Magnus be the one to lose character this time. He was playing with Magnus, but not the game Magnus had been led to believe.

Magnus set his jaw determinately, standing up and walking towards his husband, crossing their living room which had been currently set to resemble Magnus's office, the one he had back at the hospital.

Alec began to retreat, moving backwards until his back met the door. Magnus stopped before him, a thrill coursing through his body, forming at the chance to easily spin Alec's idea against him. ''Tell you what, we need to be absolutely sure what is the core of the problem,'' Magnus explained with a tone full of promise. ''The fastest way to do that, is to study it closely and thoroughly.''

''But doctor Bane, what do you mean ?''  Alexander asked in faked innocence.

_Doctor Lightwood-Bane,_ Magnus had the desire to correct. He didn't because he knew that was another trap Alec was attempting to set for him.

Instead, Magnus played with the cuff on his ear. ''Tell me more about what went down with your husband.''

Alexander eyed him attentively, realising Magnus has figured him out and anticipating where that would lead. ''There were some... very explicit parts that I don't know if I'm allowed to share. ''

'' Even with a professional like myself?'' Magnus raised a brow, fighting amusement and heat, both mixed and dominating his mind and body.

Magnus took a good look at his husband, wanting to determine if Alec was on the same page. Practically speaking, they had a safe word for moments like this. Anytime one of them would feel uncomfortable, about anything at all, they would use it.

But Alexander was far from looking like he wanted to use a safeword. He couldn't hide the playful spark in his eyes even when he reached for the door knob behind him.

Magnus had anticipated the move though, reading Alec's intentions on his face. He grabbed the door knob at the exact same time, cutting Alec's chances to leave short, before Alec has the possibility to act on them. Their hands met over the metal piece, the first touch they've had since the beginning, since taking on their roles.

Alexander gasped and Magnus's skin prickled. He licked his lips, Alec's eyes darting at his mouth to follow the motion. There was a moment of quiet after that, like they were both just feeling the tension in the air and letting themselves be captured by it.

Magnus prolonged the suspense, wanting to see what Alec would do. He had the suspicion that his husband had wanted to be chased around in the house, catch me if you can style, and although he had prevented that scheme already and had Alec nearly in his grasp, he still wanted to play further, trying to calculate Alec's next course of action.

He let Alec slip away from him, just one last time, Alec's fingers leaving the door knob and moving past Magnus, away from the door and further into the room.

''You still haven't offered any solution to my problem,'' Alec reminded softly after Magnus turned to lock eyes with him.

''I haven't indeed.'' Magnus started stepping forward as Alexander started stepping backward. Then Magnus experimentally stopped getting closer, just to see the brief flash of disappointment in Alec's beautiful eyes.

Yes, he wanted to be chased. Perhaps if they turn that desire into a roleplay by itself, Alexander would be too entranced by it to play more games. Next time, Magnus noted to himself.

When he didn't continue following the object of his desire, Alexander was the one taking a small, tiny, barely visible step forward. _Interesting._ He probably had acted on instinct alone, one Magnus could entirely relate to. It was getting harder and harder to resist the pull Magnus felt whenever Alec was close.

''The one remedy I know for your issue is this,'' Magnus trailed off, the final suggestion he was expressing on the matter. ''Your husband should take a different approach. Instead of focusing on your erection, he should focus on his. And when he is inside of you, taking you, thrusting and hitting your prostate, stimulating your body from the inside, it might do wonders for your own pleasure.''

Alec did a double check, and it was evident that hearing this had a certain effect on him.

He had also gotten too distracted to notice that their movements had now caused him to be between Magnus and the desk, a position Magnus intended to get the full advantage of very soon.

''Would you want that darling?'' Magnus asked, watching Alec's eyes darken.

''If you recommend it I... I trust you know best,'' Alec replied, his next words very well crafted to push Magnus over the edge. ''And I hope it'll help my husband to satisfy me better.''

Alright, that was _enough_.

Magnus reset the distance between them, turning it to a number of zeros, cracking the space that used to separate them, now nonexistent. Alec almost yelped when Magnus suddenly lifted him of the ground, only to place him sitting on top of the wooden surface of the desk a few seconds later, getting them into a position were Magnus had his arms wrapped firmly around his back. The maneuver caused Alec's legs to involuntarily open and make room for Magnus's body against him, Alec's eyes going wide when he realised that.

And then, as if to answer in just as bold fashion and not fall behind, Alec grabbed a handful of Magnus's hair and crushed their lips together, kissing Magnus fervently.

Magnus wholeheartedly welcomed such course of action, meeting Alec's lips with urgency and desire. Without wasting time his tongue quickly entered Alec's mouth and started exploring, his hands efficiently sliding down Alec's body.

The robe was still tangled around Alec's legs, parts of the fabric still covering more than Magnus would prefer. He made use of the convenient position and started untangling and pulling aside the ends of it, getting them out of the way without actually unfastening the robe. Not yet. He liked the idea of Alec's lower body exposed to his ministrations, his legs spread and surrounding Magnus's torso, while Alec's upper body was still covered. It was an appealing contrast, at which Magnus let out a muffled sound of approval.

Alec seemed to think the same because he tightened his legs around Magnus, his body responding in delicious ways when Magnus began grinding against him, his fingers travelling over Alec's bare thighs, staying away from his cock but teasing and caressing the skin around it, all the places he knew his husband was sensitive.

His tongue was moving in circles in Alec's mouth. He felt rather than heard Alec's strangled moan which followed.

To hear him better, Magnus separated their lips, giving up the warmth of Alec's mouth and feeling the loss immediately. He was fast to directed his attention onto Alec's jaw and neck though, tasting the skin and leaving marks.

Magnus renewed grinding against him, his clothed erection rubbing Alec's exposed cock with every push, Alec's moans finally breaking out of his lips, turning constant and rising with each thrust, mixing with the sounds Magnus was making and couldn't contain.

Magnus wanted to control this, but he felt like he was going to combust, his skin felt hot and the air around him- electrified. Taste, touch, and smell combined together, forming recurring surges of pleasure coursing through his veins, tightening his chest and making the muscles in his body contract, longing for satisfaction.

No, he couldn't come yet. It was too early and he had other intentions when he started this.

The tempo of his thrusts gradually slowed down and became more prolonged and agonising, torturing both himself and Alexander.

Alec made an inarticulate sound of protest, faint compared to his moans of pleasure. It alternated with whimpers when Magnus continued his task of not letting this be over soon. He had so much more plans, all pleasantly torturous in many ways.

Magnus brought their foreheads together, struggling to resist at how lovely his husband looked right now.

''Magnus...,'' Alec whimpered in his arms then, ''… get... get inside me, please.''

''Not yet darling,'' Magnus whispered in his ear, pressing his lips to his hair before getting a grip of himself and adding more deliberately, ''After all, we must be sure that I'm satisfying you, isn't that right?''

Alec tried to focus on what Magnus was saying. Slowly, Magnus saw the realisation flash in his eyes.

Surely he must have known that Magnus would be delighted for the chance to get back at him. The opportunity to torture Alec like this was just too good. ''I thought you had a problem getting in the mood,'' Magnus reminded him playfully. ''We should be mindful of that and not rush.''

Alec was quick to shake his head, chewing on his lips and thinking of a way out of that one. ''No, I, ohhh-'' he let out when Magnus rubbed their cocks together again, trying to make the motion dragged out, enough to bring a response out of Alexander but not enough to give him the satisfaction he craved. ''I didn't... ahh... didn't mean it.''

''I know darling. But you started the game. And it's fun playing along as long as I want.''

Alec grumbled, fisting Magnus's hair again and pulling hard, expressing his disagreement with him that way.

But he hadn't used the safeword, his expression still clouded with the same passion as before, mirroring Magnus's. So Magnus felt compelled to drive his strategy to execution and follow through.

He alternated between rubbing against Alec slowly and for long, then quickly but just for a second, not allowing Alec's body to get accustomed to either, not allowing him to create a rhythm he could follow, always leaving him longing for more.

Magnus didn't know how long he could keep this, denying himself just as much as he was denying Alexander, but it was such a sweet torture, carrying the promise of what could come next.

Alec's body was arching and writhing, the sight so entrancing to Magnus and driving him mad.

They came to a point where Alec's hands were fumbling wildly, fisting over Magnus's still present clothes while trying to take them off.

Magnus was losing the drasp he had over himself too. He couldn't keep his hands away from Alec's swelling and leaking cock. ''Are you aroused enough, my darling?'' Magnus trailed the question seductively, tracing his index finger down the trail of hair leading to the tip of Alec's member, brushing over it in circling motions.

Alec cried out and Magnus felt more precome. He lowered his gaze down, admiring the sight which was stealing his breath away. ''You're gorgeous.''

''Mmm...,'' Alec shifted and gasped, trying to get more friction, his cheeks as flushed as they could get underneath Magnus's scrutiny. His eyes were big and hopeful, and his lips started muttering pleas in a row, calling out Magnus's name, asking Magnus to just get inside him, come inside him.

''All in due time,'' Magnus promised.

He undid Alec's robe completely, letting it fall from his shoulders and tossing it aside, after which he laid Alec on his back, more gently this time, letting him lie fully onto the desk. Only Alec's spread legs were still hanging from the edges of the wooden surface. Magnus maneuvered them, lifting them on top of his shoulders while he dropped to his knees.

Alexander cried out louder when Magnus took the tip of his cock in his mouth, licking away the precome. He sucked before letting it fall from his lips again, way too soon to give Alec what he needed.

Alec arched his back when the sensation was over, striving to find it again.

Magnus gently stroked his tights to calm him, reaching in a drawer near him to take the lube he knew he would find. He put a good amount on his fingers, circling one over Alec's entrance.

Magnus began preparing him methodically, Alec's breaths coming in pants and gasps.

When the tension in his core became unbearable, Magnus finally unzipped his own pants, needing some freedom from his restraints.

The sound of the zipper echoed through the air and extracted another deep moan from his husband.

Alec's body was trembling as one finger became two, and two became three. Magnus saw his eyes fluttering closed when he gave himself to the feeling, his mouth slightly open in wonder and bliss, his body meeting Magnus's fingers with need.

Magnus stroked himself a few times while he was fingering Alec, the heat too much and he could barely hold on, watching Alec's reactions to every push. Magnus's body screamed that he needed to enter his husband now, but couldn't fully give into it before he was sure Alec was ready. He had to prepare him, as always, he didn't want Alec feeling anything other than pleasure when they are joined. Only pleasure.

When Magnus buried his cock in his husband, all the pent up tension exploded. Alec was warm and tight and he attacked Magnus's lips, pulling Magnus on top of him, closing his arms and legs around him.

Magnus let himself go, kissing every inch of Alec he could reach.

''I love you,'' Alec spoke, before both of them dissolved into a mess of tangled limbs and chased pleasure. Their  unshameful  cries and gasps mixed together in one, the room vibrant with it until the world blurred and all that ever mattered in it was them.

* * *

''Okay, but who do you think broke character first?'' Alexander asked some hours later, when they have showered and reached their bedroom, snuggled together and sleepy. ''I think it was you,'' he stated.

''Oh yeah?'' Magnus challenged, basking in the warmth, smiling when Alec wrapped a hand around his waist.

''Yeah, I win.''

''Did you forget pleading with me- _please, Magnus, I didn't mean it?_ '' Magnus reminded with amusement.

''Nah, that was after you called me darling. It doesn't count. You broke character first. Admit it.''

Magnus laughed, resting his head on Alec's shoulder, feeling contented. ''What am I going to do with you, Alexander?''

They exchanged a few more lazy kisses before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment with your thoughts if you like.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
